


Gotcha Day

by Circeancity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: On the year anniversary of Silver coming to train at the Dragon's Den, Lance brings home a gift to celebrate.
Relationships: Silver & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Gotcha Day

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Simon [(@aycief on tumblr)](https://aycief.tumblr.com/) made some art to go with this fic!

Even jet lag couldn’t hamper Lance’s excitement as he threw open his door. “Hi ho, Silver!” he called into the house. He expected to get an irritated groan in response, but there was only silence. “Hello?” He set his bags down and started looking around. 

Everything was pretty much just as he left it, which for a kid Silver’s age was pretty darn impressive. Lance thought with a laugh that he probably would’ve burned the place down on accident day one. He went upstairs and poked his head into Silver’s room, expecting to find him taking a nap or playing on his gameboy. “Hey kid, I’m home!” Empty. 

With a sigh, he took out his phone. His thumb hovered over Silver’s name for a second before he decided to bother Clair instead. He’d hoped to keep his early return a surprise for as long as possible. 

<Hey...have U seen Silver?>

Instead of a message, she sent a photo of him in the Safari Zone, nervously opening a Dragonite’s cage to set it free.

<were almost back home thought youd wanna see this>

His whole face lit up. Silver had been taking on a few responsibilities around the dragons’ den, but seeing him help out in the field made Lance’s chest swell with pride. While many of the dratini-line pokemon his family kept were bred and raised for battle, the dragon’s den was home to their conservation efforts as well. That particular dragonite had been found injured in a poacher’s trap a little before he left.

<he did good but he got scared and fell on his ass when it flew out lmao wish i got a pic of that>

It was only another half hour until he saw them turn onto the street and went outside to greet them. 

Silver leapt from the truck the moment it stopped. “Lance,” he said with a grin, “ you’re home early!”

“Mhm. The tournament ended sooner than expected.” he said nonchalantly like he didn’t catch the first flight after the awards ceremony. 

“Did you win?”

“I placed third, not too bad for my first time in Sinnoh though.”

“ _ Third? _ ” Clair scoffed as she caught up with them.”Were you even trying?” Silver rolled his eyes. 

“I finally got to help release some dragonites today.” he cut in.

“I saw! Clair sent me a picture.”

Silver glared at her, “You didn’t.”

“Relax,” she laughed, “It was from before it sent you flying.”

“Don’t tell him that!” he turned back to Lance, embarrassed, “They’re...a lot faster than I thought. And angrier.” 

“What’d you expect from a wild— ” she was cut off by a crash as one of the cages fell off the back of the truck. “Piper, those are heavy! Don’t try and unload them yourself.” she hurried over. Silver started to as well, but Lance held him back with a hand on his shoulder. 

“They’ve got it. Besides, don’t you want to see what I got you?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” he said automatically, though his wide eyes had “gimme, gimme, gimme!” written all over them. 

“I know, but I wanted to.” Lance motioned for him to follow into the house, “Since you’ve been with us for, what, a little over a year now? I thought it would be nice.” It had been  _ exactly  _ a year, but when the topic of his birthday came up before, Silver had been so defensive about it that Lance was hesitant to make any comparison. 

“I’ve only been living here since November though.” Silver kicked the door closed behind them as Lance grabbed one of the bags and headed towards the living room.

“Yeah, but you’ve been training here for much longer than that,” He sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him before placing the bag on his lap, “And you’ve grown a lot since then. I’m proud of you, and I wanted to celebrate that growth by giving you a gift!” 

Silver looked down at his feet, but he was smiling, “Oh, thanks...Is it a pokemon?” he asked, all too eager to change the subject. 

“Close!” Lance took the gift out, thinking maybe he should have wrapped it for presentation’s sake. It was a roughly foot-tall cylindrical container. Inside, the actual gift, a dull blue and red egg, sat snugly in a cushion to protect it from rough travel. “Tadaaa.” Lance smiled as Silver’s eyes went wide. 

A wordless noise of excitement escaped him as he took the case, marveling at the strange egg inside. “What is it?”

“An egg.”

“Thanks, I didn’t notice.” Silver shot him a wry grin, “But what kind?”

“Gible, a Sinnohan dragon. Rumor has it when it fully evolves, it can fly faster than a jet plane.”

“Faster than a dragonite?” The competitive fire in his voice was hard to miss, even as he gently cradled his future pokemon. 

Lance smirked, “We’ll have to have a race to see.”

Silver jumped up, “Then I’m gonna go hatch it right now!” right before leaving the living room, he stopped. He put the egg down and went back over to Lance, taking him completely by surprise with a hug. “Thank you. For...everything, really.”

Lance hugged him back tightly. “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could claim I gave Silver the "little guy who lashes out at everything and hurts himself" pokemon on purpose, but I just like garchomp. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Accidental symbolism is still symbolism though, so I'm taking the credit.


End file.
